1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a polypropylene resin composition having an excellent heat seal strength, low temperature impact resistance and transparency, when used, for example, as a film.
2. Description of the Related Art
Polypropylene resins have an excellent rigidity, heat resistance and the like, but have a drawback of a low impact strength, particularly a low impact resistance at low temperatures. To eliminate this drawback, it is well known in the art that a rubber component comprising an ethylenic random copolymer such as ethylene-propylene random copolymer or ethylenebutene random copolymer can be mixed with a polypropylene resin.
In the above-mentioned polypropylene resin of the prior art, however, since the size of the dispersed particles of the rubber component such as ethylenepropylene random copolymer or ethylene-butene random copolymer is large, the heat seal strength cannot be enhanced, i.e., it is generally difficult to obtain a composition having a good balance between the heat seal strength and the low temperature impact resistance, and the transparency is poor.